


A Collection of Dream SMP Angst *DISCONTINUED*

by JackallDreams



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Asthma Attacks, Brain Cancer, Burger King Fries, Burger King Whopper, Creeper, Dream Smp, Dream has Cancer AU, G, GeorgeNotFound Partially Deaf AU, Heavy Angst, Instagram, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minecraft, N - Freeform, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo has Asthma, Rom-Coms, Sadness, Suicide, T, Teen Angst, Vape pen, Vaping, light fluff, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackallDreams/pseuds/JackallDreams
Summary: This series will be focusing on sadness, madness, and most importantly................angst. It will include themes some may be uncomfortable with so be warned. Ships in this will be taken seriously and there is NO SMUT in here so go away if you're a PERVERT![DISCONTINUED]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Dream has Cancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this angsty chapter. Warning for angst. Enjoy :3333

Dream, or Clay as his closest friends knew him, was walking along the shore of a beach. He had crossed this beach many, many times, but only now did it feel like forced happiness. The water gave occasional laps at his bare green feet lazily, and his footprints look like a body being dragged for how effortless they were. He wanted to curl up into a little ball. A ball full of sadness, anger, and for the most part, terminal brain cancer.

For the longest time, Dream thought his life was set in stone. Marble, even. It seemed to be able to stretch so far above his head. He went from chopping trees with wooden axes to chopping them with _diamond_ axes. Freaking diamond! And enchanted no less! He even used netherite axes on the occasion! That's right--netherite. The infamous ore straight from Hell itself.

But even through all the hardships, he knew, he'd make it out alive. 

Well, not anymore.

 _Stop telling yourself this...there's a chance you'll make it out,_ the "reasonable" voice inside his head was telling him. _You're wrong,_ he would reply. _The Minecraft doctor said it herself._ (That's right. The Minecraft doctor is female. Destroy the patriarchy!!! WOMAN PRIDE!!!!!! :33 okay back to story) _My brain cancer is terminal. I won't survive...so you're wrong. Dead wrong. Haha get it? Because I have a week left to live?_

Just then his most beloved friend and possibly the best he's ever had came running down from their lovely dark oak hut by the water, where they'd come regularly to fish and hang out away from the like 30 other members of the SMP. It was George! Or, GeorgeNotFound to his closest friends. Like Dream. Dream didn't know this, but he had made GeorgeNotFound...very much Found. They never had sex though--because it's gross.

"Dream! Or Clay, to your closest friends," GeorgeNotFound smiled, his lovely brown hair bouncing almost mockingly as he ran down to meet his boyfriend. The sunlight reflected it almost perfectly, as if it were the bronze wool of a heavenly sheep. It was so soft--Dream loved playing with it. 

"Hey, GeorgeNotFound," he held a hand in greeting but his boyfriend decided to hug him instead. They were close like that. 

"Why so down? Did Jshlatt make another racist comment? Did someone say 'Heat Waves' again?" GeorgeNotFound asked his boyfriend fondly. His sharp gaze turned to one of quick concern, and he placed his hands on his boyfriend's green, somewhat slimy shoulders to steady him if he were to fall over. He wanted to kiss him...on the forehead, in a motherly way. 

"Look...GeorgeNotFound...I've got to confess something...and you won't like it."

GeorgeNotFound gave him a confused quirk of his eyebrow.

"I..." Dream took a deep breath...

"I have cancer."

GeorgeNotFound giggled. "Silly, I already knew that you were a Cancer. I'm a Gemini, as everyone knows. Why did you need to tell me again?"

Dream almost started sobbing. He forgot that his loyal boyfriend GeorgeNotFound was partly deaf! He groaned but otherwise showed no other signs of being frustrated in his boyfriend's valid disability. 

"No, GeorgeNotFound, not that. I _have_ cancer. I have terminal brain cancer. I have seven days left of my life..." he turned his head to watch the sun dip even further down than it had before. "Well, more like six, I guess..." he sighed to himself.

GeorgeNotFound gasped and started to cry. He was a bottom, afterall, and bottoms just mostly cry and wear cat ears and maid dresses. He hugged his boyfriend close, shoving his face into his chest to cry into, consequently shoving his luscious brown shiny soft hair into Dream's face. Dream started crying too, out of jealousy.

"We...no! Th-th-there has to be a way out of this! W-w-w-w-w-we can make it out! You--NOOOOOO!" GeorgeNotFound continued to sob. Eventually after like 4.3 hours of nonstop sobbing it was very much nighttime and very much dark out.

"There's no cure," Dream whispered. "The female Minecraft doctor told me so. I'm sorry. I love you," Dream said to his beloved GeorgeNotFound. And George was a little heartbroken to feel Dream moving, but when he opened his tear-crusted eyes it was to see his green slimy boyfriend on one knee.

"GeorgeNotFound...will you marry me?" Dream asked, holding his boyfriend's soft bottom hand in his own slightly gross strong slimy green ones. 

"O-oh my god..."

"I love you, GeorgeNotFound. I love you to the end of the beach and back, " he gestured to the end of the beach, which was pretty much about 8 feet away. It wasn't a very big beach. "I love you more than MCYT fans love bragging about how people bully them."

"Holy moly..." GeorgeNotFound smiled, still crying, but this time out of happiness.

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, GeorgeNotFound," Dream kissed his hand, his slimy green lips lingering because they were so sticky and juicy.

GeorgeNotFound grinned a grin and hugged him, collasping them both onto the sandy shore as he screamed "YES" and almost made his boyfriend partially deaf too. 

It wasn't until six days later GeorgeNotFound learnt that the rest of Dream's life wasn't even a week long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS I almost cried writing this it was so sad. Hope you enjoyed, leave kudos and comment nice things for my ego and so I can make more chapters. Next chapter will be Ranboo dying from an asthma attack. Should I do a ship or no? Let me know :3333 also yes I am a feminist and if you're sexist I will destroy you and suck your nose until it hooks downward. If it already hooks hmu I have a hooked nose kink. Anyways hope you guys have a day. :3 qwq


	2. Ranboo Dies of an Asthma Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will include death and asthma so if you hate both those things please don't read. My only experiences with asthma have been Eddie Kaspbrak from IT sucking some weird vape looking thing so please forgive any odd uses of asthma terms. 
> 
> Also btw :3 Ranboo is my fave MCYT character :3333 so this will really hurt to write. I might have to take a break after this oh lord. Anyways please enjoy and don't forget to smash that like button and click the bell to get notifications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys uwu so after one person left kudos I immediately got the motivation to write chapter two. Hope you enjoy please don;t hate <3<3<3<3<3

Ranboo was currently in his favourite cave mining some ores. Iron, to be exact. He loved iron ore so much because it matched his white skin but also his black skin. He was often asked--"Hey, Ranboo, are you mixed race?" and the answer to that was...no. He was just black and white.

Anyways he continued to mine, his flimsy stone pickaxe vibrating everytime he struck the ore. Eventually another chunk of the precious metal came out and he sucked it up into his backpack, swiping sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand, the one with the silk glove. Sometimes he felt like Micheal Jackson, and he even had the audacity to blast Billy Jean while fishing, cutting trees, farming, or mining. 

Except now, he wasn't listening to Billy Jean, because he was so focused on getting himself more delicious, somewhat sexy iron ore. He wasn't sexually attracted to it though, because sex is gross.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Sorry guys had to take a little break there it was getting too emotionally for me. Anyways back to story :3)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranboo continued mining until all the iron ore was destroyed and sucked into his backpack or pockets. He was sweating up a storm now, and he looked drenched in Dream juice. Dream...that was too soon. His bestie had just recently died of terminal brain cancer. Anyways he forgot about that in two seconds which was ironic because he was the memory guy or something like that. He accidentally mined a stone block under his feet and his pickaxe broke, but more than that, he fell about fifteen feet into a dark, threatening cave.

He also fell...unconscious.

He dreamt he was in Burger King land...the land of dreams full of Burger King. He was in heaven...I mean not yet but he was in dream heaven...like, literal Dream heaven. 

He took a bite out of his never-ending Burger King whopper, enjoying the juiciness of the bun and the lettuce. The lettuce was probably his favourite part to be honest. 

When he woke up he was sad because he wasn't eating a Burger King whopper. Not even Burger King fries. No salty taste was left in his mouth--none at all! It was a travesty from start to finish. 

Sitting up he let out a loud, unpleased groan, and immediately his fear of the dark began to kick in. Oh, s-word! He remembered now! He had fallen into some sort of hidden cave! Hey maybe there were diamonds here? Or even...more iron...he shuddered as he imagined it. Smiling to himself, he then remembered he was also trapped in a dark space with no light and with a high, very probable chance of death.

S-word x2.

 _I'm screwed,_ he thought to himself smartly. 

Ranboo began to panic more thoroughly now, standing and bonking his head on something that was either a rock-hard spider's nest or some iron ore. He didn't really care at the moment--he was panicking for s-word's sakes! 

Ranboo gripped for his trusty inhaler but it wasn't there. There was just his Burger King vape pen. He took a hit to calm his nerves, but it only set the next few events in motion. Oh Ranboo you adorable idiot <3.

His breathing began to pick up dangerously, and he started to tug at his throat as it tightened into the size of a pin. His eyes started to feel like they were bulging out of his black and white head, only providing a little lighting to the room. With said lighting he was able to see...oh god...a CREEPER!!!

Screaming like a little girl (I'm not saying boys can't scream/it's unmanly to scream, screw sexism in any forms, :3, just saying it was really high pitched) he then died of asthma. The creeper stared at him sadly.

But, it all worked out in the end, because he could finally finish his Burger King whopper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG OMG that literally hurt my soul qwq I love Ranboo so much you guys don't even know!! This one was really short because I couldn't bare write anymore of it. Hope you enjoyed please leave kudos for the next chapter. I will be taking requests after I write the third chapter so get ready :3333 !!
> 
> PS ya I really like Burger King and I headcanon Ranboo to like it too x) my fav is the whopper wbu guys


	3. Corpse Husband Commits Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse, the adorable-est SMP member (aside from Ranboo of course :3) is going to become his namesake qwq qwq I don't really have an attachment to Corpse so this won't be difficult to write for me tbh. But I find him cute, like he reminds me so much of a little kitten omggg!!! Anyways enjoy guys
> 
> ALSO TRIGGER WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SUICIDE SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> PS I know Corpse is technically a guest but idc okay he's a very interesting character to me and he's never seen in fics sooooo don't like don't read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beans qwq Corpse isn't my fav SMP member but I know lots of people love him and his AMAZING OMG music so here you go you guys!!!!! :3333

Corpse Husband, was, as many people didn't know, not an actual husband. Nor was he an actual corpse. At least...not yet...

You see Corpse had been going through extreme cycles of loneliness and depression. He would sit by the Minecraft TV and turn on the news, but after seeing the report of Ranboo's body found in a creeper-invested cave, he's never been back on the dreaded channel 7. Instead he opted for channel 9, aka, the James Charles channel! He secretly loved watching James, and since they were friends, they often played Among Us with James' videos playing as background noise. James loved getting more views so he didn't mind.

Corpse wasn't gay, don't worry (gay ppl are very valid don't worry, I'm literally gay :P but Corpse is a little internally homophobic in this), so he'd never fall for James. He was glad he could be so close to such a feminine man, because they still understood eachother as fellow males, but James had several tinges of girly-ness that refreshed their every moment.

Anyways. Right now he was devastated. He was going through the worst section of his lonely cycles--the one where he'd watch horrible rom-coms and gawk with envy at the screened couples as he shovelled disgusting Great Value mint ice cream down his gullet.

Tonight he was watching To All The Boys I've Loved Before, and let him tell you, he found Nolan Century or whatever his name is kinda hot. In a not gay way--gay people kinda grossed him out to be honest (not me tho I'm gay) (all opinions about gay ppl expressed here are Corpse's not mine dw) But to be _totally_ honest, Lara-Jean was way too good for him. His huge neck just didn't compare with her tiny nose and lily lips.

Okay so sure...he kinda simped for Lara-Jean from To All The Boys I've Loved Before. In all honesty he was thinking of hitting this girl up later on Instagram and telling her how hot he found her. Be creepy like any other straight white cis male on the Internet (or otherwise).

So he did, he found the hottie's Instagram (@lanacondor) and hit her up.

 _"Hey what's up"_ he started, hoping he'd catch her off guard.

It only took her the rest of the movie (which was like 45 odd minutes) to reply, since she was of course, an actual celebrity unlike himself.

 _"Hello (smiling face emoji)"_ she replied, seemingly happy.

_"You mad cute"_

_"LOL (laughing out loud emoji) tsym!!"_

_"You single?"_

_"Sorry, taken by Norah Sentiment. tsym!"_

_"K"_ Corpse set his phone down and glanced out his window sadly. Rain poured gently, tinkering the pixelated glass with a nearly too-soft aura to it. He willed it to rain harder. He was about to go get his AirPod Pros to listen to his Sad 90s Playlist 4, but he decided on a better idea instead...

So he instead walked to his closet, feet dragging on his expensive polished floors, creating gross streaks on the usually perfect marble. Corpse turned the knob and shifted through some brooms and other cleaning supplies he never used to pull out a long rope. It was a Burger King rope...his bestie Ranboo had given it to him...oh god, the loneliness was getting worse by the second.

Not wanting to think himself out of this situation he swiftly walked to his bedroom where he had this huge, sturdy ceiling fan. Realizing he didn't actually know to tie a noose--because he wasn't a 6th grade girl seeking attention--he got his phone out of his pocket and Googled that one YouTube video everyone's seen. _The Family Friendly Noose Song,_ for those living under the government's radar.

After watching it he tied a perfect noose and then uttered a final, "choke me like you hate me". He actually laughed out loud (lol) and wrote that down because he thought it was so clever. Then he fitted his head through the noose's amble round hole and in a blink of him jumping off the side of his Gucci bed, all thoughts of his were mush.

When he opened his eyes anew he saw his bestie, Ranboo, eating a Burger King whopper. He cried a bit and ran forward to hug him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda fun to write tbh. I'm not deranged but I just really like Lara-Jean and I think she's really cute. If she's reading this wanna be friends? :3 ALSO OMG GUYS I'M TAKING REQUESTS NOW X3 so comment anything angsty that you'd like for me to write. I wanna get thru all SMP members (only the white men) (so pretty much all of it) first before I do doubles. Thinking of doing Tubbo or Quackity next bc they're young like me and I love young ppl. Lol representation. Leave kudos please it feeds my growing pride and superiority complex! Also if you request something I'll give you a shoutout in the chapter


	4. Tubbo Bleeds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey x3 :33 I'm back qwq today's chapter will be about Tubbo dying of stab wounds qwq Tubbo is sooooooo adorable!!!! He's even cuter than Corpse Husband (and you all know how cute I find that kitten :33) this chapter will also include LOVE so if you don't like love don't read please.. qwq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys read above for chapter summary, remember I am now taking chapter requests! It can be anything angsty BUT NO SMUT BC THAT'S REALLY REALLY DISGUSTING.! Anyways.. qwq...please leave kudos and share this story with your friends if you enjoyed x3 it really makes me happy and it really lifts my ego :PPPP if we reach 20 kudos I will do a special Q&A for my fans :33 x3 
> 
> PS Tubbo will not be shipped with any other SMP members in this, only an NPC gf for plot conveniences. Tubbo if you're reading this don't worry >:)

Tubbo was at his Minecraft jungle house, high above in the brightly coloured trees where he frequently saw ocelots climbing the branches and his fellow SMPers jumping about. He was hanging out with his girlfriend--oh, shoot. Too soon. Frequent SMP guest and most popular pop star Corpse Husband had hanged himself not long ago. He instantly felt bad for making that sentence in his head. 

So many bad things had been happening over the past few weeks. Firstly, Dream himself dying of brain cancer. And then, Ranboo dying of his fatal disease, asthma. And now someone committing suicide?? What the eff?? Oh well. It was tragedy, but it was tragedy everyone had to bear through. 

His gf, Emily-Anne, was sitting on their Minecraft couch, watching Blue's Clues because it was and is still one of the greatest shows in existence.

"Hey, Emily-Anne," Tubbo waved to his precious Buddhist girlfriend, whom he loved with his entire being...he hoped she never cheated on him, or anything.

Emily-Anne waved to him and gestured for him to sit down next to her on their pixelated couch. When he did, she wrapped a loving, Buddhist arm around his shoulders comfortingly. Together they decided to watch one of Tubbo's favourite movies, Christian Mingle. Since it was a Christian movie Emily-Anne wasn't such a fan, but she still respected it. They had watched it over 32 times, 33 if you counted this time. Tubbo just loved it so much.

A few minutes in Emily-Anne stood and walked over to their Minecraft kitchen. "I'm gonna get us some food," she explained gently as Tubbo's gaze followed her moving form. He nodded and turned back to the best movie ever made.

He loved the main girl. He wished her name was Emily-Anne. He loved his precious girlfriend so dang much.

And then Tubbo died because Emily-Anne got jealous of him simping for the Christan Mingle girl so she stabbed him to death and then watched Mean Girls 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys got lazy with this one. Tubbo isn't my fav like at all (tbh I kinda hate him no offence to anyone who likes him) but ya. Leave kudos and comment. Requests will be at least 500 words long :33333 love you guys


	5. IMPORTANT MASSAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM ENDING THIS SERIES PLEASE READ

HELLO

THIS SERIES IS NOW DISCONTINUED

BrainCancer!Dream lives on in our hearts...............................................


End file.
